My return
by Zachary9
Summary: SAGCZ. sephiroth comienza una segunda oportunidad, dandose cuenta de todo lo que a hecho con sus propias manos...pero, no es el único que volvió a la vida. que le deparara a estos 5? soy mala en los resumenes! es mi primera historia! piedad!


1.- Por qu ?...cual era la raz n para eso?  
El planeta. Realmente quer a darle una oportunidad o un castigo?  
De una u otra manera lo hab a logrado. Ambas posibilidades. Una segunda oportunidad en su vida o tal vez poder sentir en carne propia el odio que hab a conseguido de ese mundo...dependiendo de qui n lo encontrara o a quien viera en su camino.

Pero pens ndolo detenidamente, alguien se alegrar a de verlo? no..Por supuesto que no. no ten a amigos...por muy deprimente que sonara. No ten a a quien recurrir ni a quien pedir nada.

Entonces por qu ?...  
Su nombre. Sephiroth, no era bienvenido ni por la criatura m s pura del mundo...

- D as atr s.

Hab a vuelto a despertar...como aquella vez, hace a os cuando hab a despertado de aquel largo sue o que hab a mantenido en el cr ter del norte.

Pero aquello era diferente. Hab a despertado en una helada cueva. No pudo reconocerla, ni tampoco nada que pudiera decirle donde estaba. Su cuerpo estaba d bil...as se sent a? la debilidad, era algo que no hab a experimentado muchas veces en la vida. El mareo, la desorientaci n.

Sus largos cabellos se colaban por sus hombros hasta caer por el piso a su alrededor. No le hab a costado demasiado comenzar a incorporarse y observar sus manos...pod a pesta ear y ver sus guantes negros llenos de sangre, pod a identificar de qui n era? no...Hab a demasiadas posibilidades para llegar a una respuesta acertada.

Tratando de identificar. Que era aquel murmullo, hasta que volvi a escucharlo. Distorsionado por un suave eco.

Pudo entender por qu ...aquella cueva estaba a oscuras a excepci n de varios cristales a su alrededor, rodeando un peque o lago, por las paredes tambi n, entregaban una tenue luz brillante. D ndole la oportunidad de dimensionar mejor lo que ten a a su alrededor, el sonido caracter stico del agua. Estaba dentro de una cascada. No era ning n lugar que hab a estado antes.

Volvi a escuchar su nombre nuevamente, una vez m s, pero de forma m s clara.

Aquel murmullo, lo llamaba a el?  
Poco a poco levanto su vista, verdosa e inexpresiva...la mirada de jenova. Llegando a la visi n de una mujer dentro de un enorme cristal.

No sab a identificar de quien se pod a tratar. Levant ndose del piso camino con lentitud. Ten a el cabello largo, atado con una cinta amarilla, un flequillo que se le hac a familiar, aun por mucho que jam s la hubiera visto antes. Llevaba un impecable vestido blanco. No entend a mucho.

-qui n eres? - su voz son ronca. Pidiendo respuestas...ella sab a su nombre...

Seria quien lo hab a tra do nuevamente a la vida?

Por un momento, su mente pens en romper aquel cristal y con ello llevarse la vida de quien quiz hab a pedido su ayuda...nadie lo tra a sin algo a cambio, querr a utilizarlo? sus pensamientos iban de mal en peor y con gran rapidez. Apretando sus pu os. No ten a su espada, pero...no ser a necesaria.

Sonri casi como un demente. Estaba vivo, otra vez...pero en aquella ocasi n se encargar a por una vez, hacer caer a ese mundo que lo hab a tratado de la peor manera, a l y a su "madre", si el ca a...el mundo lo aria con l.

Pens en cierto rubio. La forma en que hab a cambiado desde que lo hab a visto en el cr ter del norte...a luego en midgar...antes de volver a su eterno sue o. Sab a a quien quer a entregarle aquella grata noticia, su regreso. Ver aquellos ojos te irse de odio y miedo. Ver la desesperaci n de sus movimientos, que le entregaban una mal sana diversi n.

! - su cuerpo cay preso de un insufrible dolor, hasta obligarle caer de rodillas solo para poder volver a obtener una bocanada de aire. Que ocurr a?...eso era nuevo y sobre todo. Su inexplicable situaci n...no pod a ocupar magia y su fuerza reducida. Le dejaba entender que todos sus planes, deb an de esperar. Cada nervio y musculo de su cuerpo se hab a contra do al momento de intentar ocupar su fuerza...ser an las consecuencias de volver a la vida?

O seria. Obra de aquella mujer en el cristal. Ella deb a ser la culpable. Su mente segu a tan ciega como lo hab a estado los ltimos a os. Sedienta de una venganza que no ten a rostro, puesto que era con cualquiera que pasara frente a sus ojos cualquier ser era tomado como un traidor.

Antes aquella mente que antes hab a sido nombrada como brillante e impecable, pod a llegar a ser de una inteligencia retorcida y cruel, con tal de llevar a cabo lo que l quisiera...en el pasado sus manos hab an sido solo manchadas por el bien de otros, ahora. Se ocupar a solo de su persona, borrar a todo lo que hac a da o, lo sucio...a todos.

Levanto su mirada, impregnada de una frialdad y odio que solo hab a crecido en cada segundo. Pero en vez de volver a aquel cristal que conten a a esa mujer. No encontr nada que lo vinculara con su anterior situaci n.

La tierra a sus pies hab a sido cambiada por un verdadero oc ano...donde fuese que mirara, hab a un infinito y ni tierra a la vista, pero l se manten a de rodillas en el agua. Viendo hacia el cielo te ido de un azul impecable...

Una mano logro callar todos los pensamientos y suposiciones. Unos dedos que hab a pasado sobre sus cabellos lo suficiente para llamar su atenci n y girar su rostro a quien ahora permanec a a su lado. Ese mismo rostro, ahora fuera de aquel cristal, pod a notar la blanca piel, el cabello m s largo de lo que el hab a cre do y una mirada de...cari o?

- Sephiroth...perd name - aquella dulce voz ahora llegaba con m s nitidez a sus o dos, pero aun no comprend a que ten a que ver ella con l. Era un perd n sincero y sin titubear. Como si ya hubiera pensado con anterioridad tantas veces como decirlo, en que tono, de qu forma.

No supo que responder hasta ver una sonrisa surcar aquel fino rostro, una sonrisa tan suave y real como ninguna, lo suficiente para dejar al gran ex-general sephiroth fuera de combate. Sin m s que poder sentir aquella caricia y verla arrodillarse a su lado, aun con esa hermosa y pura vestimenta que la dejaba ver casi como un ngel...

Hab a llevado su otra mano a su rostro, otra caricia. No era como si mucha gente se tomara aquellas libertades con su persona. Era casi como...si fuese una madre. Pero eso no era posible, su madre era-

-s que soy una desconocida para ti, pero...he esperado tanto este momento, hijo - frunc a el ce o con excepcional nostalgia antes de inclinarse hacia su cuerpo, atrayendo al menor hasta dejar su rostro dar de lleno a su pecho y fundir mejor sus dedos sobre aquella larga y plateada cabellera.

Abri sus ojos una vez m s, recordando sus momentos en aquella cueva que hab a abandonado hace d as...donde su mente hab a sido atacada con nueva informaci n, con una disculpa y la presencia de quien. El hab a malentendido hasta el ltimo minuto, pero ella con un cari o que parec a guardado solo para aquella ocasi n. Hab a dado vuelta cada pensamiento que hab a mantenido r gido tan celosamente durante esos a os...

Lucrecia era el nombre de su verdadera madre, aquel ser humano...humano sobre todo. Que lo hab a engendrado y tras malas decisiones comprendi enseguida el principio, el origen de su historia. Donde su nacimiento no hab a marcado felicidad para nadie excepto para Hojo y las l grimas de desesperaci n de su madre que ni siquiera lo hab a podido ver tras su nacimiento...

Le hab an mentido toda su vida. Sobre su madre jenova, no era una entidad, ni el nombre que hab a recordado tanto tiempo, hasta en su infancia, entristeci ndose cuando le dec an que su progenitora hab a muerto d ndole a luz.

Lucrecia crescent...

Ahora ten a un nombre, una cara y un apellido. Algo que nadie nunca antes le hab a dado, nadie le hab a explicado, pero ahora...las cosas se ve an m s claras que antes.

-ah...ah - su respiraci n se agitaba a cada minuto a medida que recargaba parte de su cuerpo en una pared. Ahora su conciencia. Comenzaba a dimensionar lenta y dolorosamente todos sus actos...actos? atrocidades.

Como un flash lleno de rapidez en que cada lugar que hab a destruido aparec a, nibelheim, el templo de los ancianos, el cr ter del norte, cloud...-! - se tom la cabeza con fuerza a medida que cerraba sus ojos en busca que aquellas im genes se detuvieran, los aldeanos y personas que hab a matado, meteorito...la gente que hab a muerto con la enfermedad propagada 2 a os despu s. La cantidad de ni os inocentes, la cantidad de almas que hab a enviado a la corriente vital - ... -su mente hab a vuelto a un punto cero, recordar todo lo que el mismo hab a provocado...era doloroso. Trago grueso. Cu l era el plan ahora? cu l era su objetivo?...su nueva vida o segunda oportunidad, no parec a m s que una tortura. Aunque se la merec a, eso y m s...

La lluvia hace horas golpeaba su espalda y sus cabellos.

Quer a...quer a pedir ayuda. El no sab a qu hacer, por primera vez en su vida que no sab a que decisi n pod a o deb a tomar. Y si hacia m s da o tratando de creer que pod a remediar algo? no...No hab a como remediar nada, era demasiado tarde. Necesitaba ayuda, pero jam s la hab a necesitado, no?  
Jam s hab a pedido nada a nadie y menos ahora alguien podr a hacerlo, el en posici n de otros, no lo aria...

No era m s que un grave error.

"amigo m o, el destino es cruel..."

Record la voz suave de cierta persona. Sonriendo un segundo. Recordando las pose as que en su d a lo hab an aburrido, ahora deseaba escuchar, sab a que en compa a del soldado de rojo, habr a musitado aquella estrofa de loveless para su martirio...pero ahora. Su recuerdo hab a sido suficiente para dar algo de conforte a su pecho.

Las nicas personas que lo hab an valorado lo suficiente para que el los pudiera llamar sus amigos. Sus compa eros, quienes les hab an confiado su vida cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de trabajar juntos. Sentir ese lazo que jam s hab a podido formar en su infancia, ni con nadie m s...solo ellos. Pero ahora.

Miro a su alrededor para encontrar el desolado paisaje, prados y prados de nada, ni bestias...ni un alma. Estaba completamente solo. Nunca se hab a sentido tan...vac o. 


End file.
